staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
23 marca 1990
Program 1 7.45 Express gospodarczy 8.05 Wśród ludzi - współpraca międzynarodowa 8.35 „Domator": Nasza poczta: Kuchnia domowa - pieczemy chleb 1 9.15 Wiadomości poranne 9.25 „Nowinki zza płotu" (1) - „Kwiecień plecień" - serial produkcji NRD reż. Horst Zaeske 10.25 „Domator": Szkoła dla rodziców 11.10 Drogi do niepodległej: „Pieśń ujdzie cało..." 12.00 Spotkania z literaturą, kl. II lic. Zygmunt Krasiński: .„Nie - Boska komedia" 12.50 Przybysze z Matplanety, kl. I - III: Lot na planetę Duet; 13.30 Matematyka - sem. II: Funkcje trygonometryczne kąta ostrego 14.00 Spotkania z literaturą, sem. II: Juliusz Słowacki - człowiek i twórca 15.10 W szkole i w domu 15.30 NURT: Po co szkole wideo - wideo w przedmiotach matematyczno-fizycznych i przyrodniczych 16.00 Program dnia. Telegazeta 16.05 „Piłkarska kadra czeka" 16.25 Dla młodych widzów: „Rambit" - teleturniej 16.50 Dla dzieci: „Okienko Pankracego" 17.15 Teleexpress 17.30 „Raport" 17.55 „Witkacy '89" - film dok. TVP 18.25 „Rzeczpospolita samorządna" 18.45 Weekend w Jedynce 19.00 Dobranoc „Samochodzik z czerwonym serduszkiem" 19.10 „Teraz" - tygodnik gospodarczy 19.30 Wiadomości 20.05 „C.K. dezerterzy" (1) - film prod. polsko-węgierskiej reż. Janusz Majewski wyk.: Marek Kondrat, Zoltan Bezeredy, Wiktor Zborowski 21.40 Sport 21.50 Rzeczpospolita samorządna - sejmik 23.20 Wiadomości wieczorne Program 2 16.55 Korepetycje dla maturzystów: Język angielski (18) 17.25 Program dnia 17.30 „Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 18.00 Kronika 18.30 „O czym się mówi" 18.50 Rozrywka 19.30 Dookoła świata" - „Na Polinezji Francuskiej" 19.55 „Dama pikowa - opera Piotra Czajkowskiego z Teatru Wielkiego w Warszawie (1) libretto: Modest Czajkowski wg noweli Aleksandra Puszkina reż. Marek Grzesiński wyk.: Krystyna Szostek- Radko-wa, Larysa Szewczenko, Elżbieta Panko, Anna Malewicz-Madej, Ewa Gawrońska i inni oraz chór, balet i orkiestra Teatru Wielkiego w Warszawie pod dyr. Roberta Satanowskiego 21.30 Panorama dnia 21.45 „Ręka mordercy" - film fabularny produkcji francuskiej reż. Etienne Perier wyk.: Lea Massari, Bernard Blier, Michel Bougnet, Michel Sarrault 23.15 „Portrety" Zofii Nasierowskiej 23.30 Komentarz dnia Program 1 (ZSRR) 4.30 Program informacyjno-muzyczny 6.35 Film animowany 7.05 Pory roku – marzec 8.05 Film dokumentalny 8.35 Występ zespołu tańca 9.15 „Marianna i Tadeusz" – film dok. 9.35 Program W. Pozera 10.30 Wiadomości 14.30 „Tam za lasem parów" – koncert 15.10 „Wesołe starty" 15.55 „W strefie ostrego reżymu" – film dok. 16.25 Magazyn reklamowy 16.30 Wiadomości 17.00 Program muzyczny 17.10 „Bezpieczny ruch drogowy" – magazyn 17.40 Film animowany dla dorosłych 17.50 „Troje na czerwonym dywanie" – spektakl 19.00 Dziennik 19.30 Aktualny wywiad 19.40 „To było... było..." 20.00 „Spojrzenie" – program dla młodzieży 21.45 Echa dnia 22.00 „Nawet idę tobie nie śniło" – film fab. 23.30 „Na koncercie A. Bojanowej" Sky Movies 15.00 New York City too Far from Tampa Blues 16.00 The Rocking Chair Rebelion 17.00 The Magic Snowman 19.00 Radio Days 21.00 Three for the Road 23.00 A Nightmare on Elm Street – od 18 lat 0.45 976 – Evil 2.30 Robocop 5.00 The Pick Up Artists RTL Plus 9.10 Historia Springfieldów – serial (także o godz. 14.15) 10.05 Der Preis ist heiss – quiz (także o godz. 17.10) 10.35 Kochany wujek Bill – serial 11.00 Komedia RFN 12.30 Klasyka w południe 13.30 Klan z Kalifornii – serial 15.00 Poradnictwo 16.00 Einfach tierisch – show 16.30 Ojciec Murphy 18.00 Dr. med. Marcus Welby – serial 18.45 Aktualności 19.15 Gemini Man – serial 20.15 Film fabularny 22.00 Anpfiff – magazyn piłkarski 23.00 Film fabularny 0.40 Magazyn dla mężczyzn Kategoria:Ramówki TP1 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TP2 z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Program 1 (ZSRR) z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Sky Movies z 1990 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL Plus z 1990 roku